The Matrix Online/Characters
This is a list of all the characters in the massive MMO game, The Matrix Online. :This list is by no means complete- (ifnromation about characters can be found http://archivalscience.shock-therapy.org/Character_Details_30.html if people want to complete it themselves) *Oracle *Seraph *Sati *Brenda Utley *operative SiskoUrso *MoonAvatar *Dr. Rajilich *Sarah Edmontons *Mary MacHenry *GreatWyrm *Ben Chamberlain *Biological Interface Program *Lo Ruhamah (monitoring program exile) *Kaseifu *Captain Raeder *Les Enfants Terribles *Justine Kalt *Sheldon Brewer *Matthews *operative Marketplace Zionites *Councillor Dillard *Niobe *Morpheus *Ghost *Tyndall *Zion operative Vomer *Alersi *Sawayaka *WanNi *Tamarin *Neurophyte *Vashuo *Lelan *Oniyuzu *Odran *Al3xandra *Neoteny *Wanzer *Microcoulomb *Wanzer *Ryumanjisen *Shinte *Rachel Dunkirk *Commander Lock *Commander Roland *Mauser *AK *Colt *operative Strenlo *Joshua Maston *Cinquez (captain of the Juggernaut) *Konneckz *DeeJack *Tirbodh *Coroebus *Deffdog *Captain Suda *Ramin *Negligible (operative) Recursion Server Characters *Caelifera (Liaison) *Merrit (Liaison) *Rylet (Liaison) *Cpahr *Viellard *Racon (Liaisons) *Cephaus (Liaisons) *RedBindi (captain of The Titan) Syntax Server Characters *Harkee (Liaison) *Trepetia *Stigmatism *Seraneth *Concent Vector Server Characters *Soluma *Amithist *Alsos (Liaison) *Drisena *Redavara *Caporax Machinists *The Architect *Agent Skinner *Agent Pace *Agent Gray *DifferenceEngine *Turring *TAMIE *Darjarian *Starschwar (operative) *Data Technicians *Miscelaneous Agents in The Matrix Online Recursion *Eventual *Torman *Osterlind *TIMMCAMM *BlazinWolf (trigger-happy operative) *Naidian Syntax *Officer Vogt *Destinatus *Officer SIMLO Vector *Kompira *LOCross *Systematica Merovingians *The Merovingian *Persephone *The Twins *The Trainman *Effectuator *Flood *Malphas **Invalesco **Feronus *Ookami **Vulg *Medea (operative) *CiaoYun *Zaelti *McLelland Recursion *Madhattah *Toluca *Terentia Syntax *Banshae (liaison) *BloodlustV (liaison/operative) *Valsecchi (liaison) Vector *Knitwit *Tasvyder *Titchborne *Baron Montesquiou *Baelroth *Entropi Cypherites *Veil *Cryptos *Gemaskeerd *Enmascarado *Maskque (only known member of the Extremist Sleepwalker subfaction) *Daelyn (Cypherite spy) *Pernicia *SaintDaniel *Marias Recursion Server Characters *Viraconrida (liaison) *Barakoa *Festaneve *Escondido *Khursun *Exivy *Rejex *Stanten *Kerevola *Constants *Cremizi Syntax Server Characters *Tranta *Haigen *Itarrot *Esime *Recant *Demonax *ChloeAnn *Diversus (traitor) *Royin *Matarax Vector Server Characters *Maruth *Sphectra *Dreami *Sutola *Liparus E Pluribus Neo *Kid *Shimada *Morze (EPN data runner) *Captain Steelle (The Hand of God) *Tygrius (EPN) ? *Novalux *Theresa Morton Recursion Server Characters *Reposco (liaison) *Roolith (liaisons) *Sametrix *TaeCross *Shane Black *Dathanial *Sezar *Nanocide *Zeissman Syntax Server Characters *Fuscienne (liaison) *Catalyn (liaison) *Adenias (crew member) *Dathanial Vector Server Characters *Pentothal (liaison) *Mnemasyne *Sezar *Keterina Unlimit *Anome *Caboclo *Beirn *Meillak *Maxson *Genev *Tungsten Non Aligned Exiles *The General *The Colonel *Commandoes **Lieutenant Petrov *Elite Commandoes *Red-eyed Agents *N30 Ag3nts *The Assassin **Corrupted **Complete Corrupted *Digger (exile) *The Boxmaker *The Joker *Apothecary *Yuusuke Akayama *Madam T *The Auditor *Morpheus Simulacrum *Palorina *Evaluator *Chef *Shapers *Tick Tock *Incidence 5.991 *991 *CAR80N *Sunshine *Pepper *Ebony *The Coroner *Operetta *Hypatia * The Chessman * The Seamstress *Landlord *Sister Margaret *Project Nine *Codepaw *Rogueart *Rosaleen (former Merv) *Mammon *Zero (exile gang leader) *Owl Bangheart (Mara gang boss) *Ginjiro *Seven Element *Argon *Anti M *Beryl *Mercury *Molly-B *Raini *Ruth *Silver *Thallia *Yttri Spectrum Siblings *Mr. Black *Dame White *Amber *Cerulean *Grisaille *Greene *Indigo *Mandarin *Rose *Violet Non aligned people *Danielle Wright (ex- Zionite) *Peter Foree (bluepill?) *Grace (former Zionite) *Father Jonas (zealous redpill) *Murphey (confused computer hacker) *Navin Manohar (bluepill) *Miscelaneous Bluepills in The Matrix Online Scanline Recursion Server Characters *Strayshot *Acheronia *Theptism *Trifid *Hynek Syntax Server Characters *Alethiana *Daxil *Derouter *Leton *Runtrace Vector Server Characters *Betzalel *Kaveri *Palliate Oligarchs *Halborn *Carlyne *Helian *Tesarova